


Uncalled For

by weatherqueen



Category: Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherqueen/pseuds/weatherqueen
Summary: Roger makes a joke that’s not overtly a joke, and John gets self conscious. Happy ending, fluff, angst, cuddles.





	Uncalled For

“And I thought Mary was hot! Jim’s a piece of ass!”  
The words came from Roger’s grinning lips as he high-fived a slightly confused Freddie. For some surely unrelated reason, something became the matter with John at that moment. The bassist had a hard time staying upright for a second, and mumbled an excuse as he half-ran to the bathroom.

He shut the shower stall door behind him and crouched on the tile, feeling the tears well up. John and Roger had been dating for three months, but Roger was still saying shit like that. The remark may have been to keep up the appearance that he was single, and not in fact in a relationship with his bandmate. But John didn’t know, and it stung. Roger’s attention was only on the younger man when they were alone, but John had heard rumors of girls that he was too shy to address. He hugged his knees a little tighter before standing up and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

He didn’t know what he would say when he went back to the rest of the group, so he turned on the water. He tried to wet his hair so it would look like he hadn’t been crying in there, just rinsing off. It didn’t take, and dribblet onto his shirt. 

As John walked back into the studio, still a bit unsteady on his feet, Freddie raised an eyebrow. He knows something’s up. He knows. The uncomfortable feeling came back. He sniffled a little. Roger didn’t chase after him, hadn’t even noticed he was gone, and was still talking with Freddie and Brian about Freddie’s boyfriend and Brian’s own love life.

~~~~~

As John pulled into the apartment building’s parking lot, Roger knocked on the car’s window. John stopped the car hastily, not near the point where he wanted to run over the blond. He didn’t roll down the window, and instead got out, averting his eyes.  
“Want to talk about it?”  
So he had noticed.  
John shook his head a little bit, and Roger pulled John behind the car, where they were hidden from any wandering cameras there may have been, and gave him a peck on the cheek. John looked up, met the drummer’s eyes, looked away quickly, and told him to wait until they got upstairs.

As they stepped into Roger’s apartment, John stepped on the heel of his sneaker and kicked it into the corner. He bent over to pull off the other one, but when it didn’t come off he gave up and belly flopped onto the bed. He turned to the window, an action which also happened to put his face away from where Roger usually slept, and sighed quietly. 

Roger had taken the time to properly remove his shoes and jacket, and climbed onto the bed. He lay on his back, looking at the ceiling, until he felt like John had accepted his presence enough to accept a snuggle too.

He was wrong. As soon as Roger’s arms wrapped around John from behind, John turned noisily to face him and-  
“Really? Jim? Freddie’s Jim? I get if you had talked about Mary that way, cause she’s a girl! Ya know, that’s different! But- you know, it didn’t make me feel good.” John gestured when he tried to explain.  
Roger went to catch John’s flailing hands.  
“Deak- John- Deaks- You know I didn’t mean it, right? It was a joke- a VERY STUPID joke. I would never try to make you feel bad.” He took the bassist’s hands in his own and lifted them up to his face. He ran his fingers over the callouses and looked back at the other man. “I would never.”

Deaky looked up from where their hand met and squinted a little, as if to check for any bad intentions. Having found none, he let out a little sigh and turned away, not closed off, but waiting for a hug. Roger smiled a little, maybe, probably, most definitely in love, and gave John what he was waiting for.

“Wait a minute, are your shoes still on? Plannin’ on goin’ somewhere?”

“No.”


End file.
